This invention relates to a watercraft and more particularly to an improved sporting type of watercraft which is also capable of utilitarian use.
There are a wide variety of propelled type of watercraft each of which is designed primarily for a single purpose. Recently there has been a large variety of jet propelled type of small watercraft proposed that also are designed primarily for different purposes. One of these types of watercraft is primarily sporting in nature and is designed so as to be operated by the rider standing on the watercraft. Other types of watercraft try to emulate this sporting characteristic but are more utilitarian in nature and the rider operates the watercraft seated in a straddle fashion.
There also have been proposed types of watercraft which are similar to motorcycles and operate on floats or skis. However, by their very nature these watercraft, although they resemble a motorcycle, are not ridden like a motorcycle. That is, this type of watercraft does not permit the operator to control the motion of the watercraft by leaning as can be done with a motorcycle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a small watercraft which can be ridden like a motorcycle and in which the operator may lean the watercraft for handling or other purposes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a small watercraft of the type that can be ridden like a motorcycle and which can be leaned by the rider.
Although it is desirable to permit the rider to lean the watercraft for maneuvering or other purposes, if the hull is designed so as to facilitate this operation, then the hull also may be prone to capsize quite easily. In fact, many watercraft are designed so that this can happen and the hull is self righting. However, for an inexperienced or certain types of riders it is desirable to insure that the hull will not capsize even though it may be leaned.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved hull construction for a small watercraft which permits the hull to be leaned but which will resist capsizing.
As has been noted, many of the small watercraft and particularly those designed primarily or solely for sporting use, are intended to be operated by only a single rider. However, the utility and enjoyment of the watercraft can be expanded if the rider has the capability of carrying one or more passengers. However, when this is done the sporting nature of the watercraft may be lost. Furthermore, it is desirable to permit the rider and or his passengers to assume different postures on the watercraft for different purposes. For example, it may be desirable to permit both occupants to be seated for long distance cruising and/or one or both of the occupants to operate in a standing position. However, the hull construction should be such so as to permit the occupants of the watercraft to easily move from one position or posture to another without losing their footing.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved hull configuration for a small watercraft that permits the rider to accommodate an additional passenger and which also permits the rider or passenger to assume different postures on the watercraft safely and while the watercraft is in motion.